


It's Too Late For Sorry...

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Gen, Revenge, Scars, Torture, knife, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duster decides to get revenge on his father for all the pain and scars his father caused over the last 20 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late For Sorry...

Too Late to Say Sorry

Duster walked down the familiar stairs into the basement that he had lived in for the past 20 years of his life. Duster lugged a toolbox full of various instruments and tools. He walked into the darkened basement and walked toward the struggling man that was pinned to the wall by multiple wall staples. “Duster, why the hell am I pinned here?” Wess asked, struggling to break free. Duster only smirked and set the tool box on the small table. The only light in the room was coming from a dim nearby lamp. It barely illuminated the area near Duster and Wess, let alone the whole room.  
Duster rolled up his shirt sleeves and opened the toolbox. He pulled out a short knife and brought it close to his face. Duster ran his finger across the edge, forming a small cut, beads of blood seeped out of the small cut. Duster chuckled and walked over to Wess. Wess just struggled and frowned at his son, “What the hell are you going to do, Kill me? I doubt you could bring yourself to kill me. Without me, you are nothing! You are nothing-!”. Wess was cut off by a piece of cloth being tied around his mouth. Duster tied an old bandana around his father’s mouth and glared into his eyes.  
“Dad, I’m not going to kill you. But, I am going to hurt you. I am going to make you feel the pain of all those years of you hurting me. For 20 long, pain filled years that I suffered through.” Duster said, calmly. His was calm and steady. Duster unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. “You see these, do you see them?” Duster asked, pointing to his scar-coated chest. Wess nodded, eyes wide in horror. “All of these, were a result of multiple different thief training session that you put me through. Day after day, week after week. Every god-damned motherfucking day, I got more of these fucking scars.” Duster growled, voice full of hatred.  
Wess’ eyes were wide with horror. He had caused all of those. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He muffled, into the blindfold. “I’m sorry…” Duster looked up, surprised. “Did you say, ‘I’m sorry…?’ Heheh…HAHAHA! You think sorry will make things better? HA!” Duster said, bursting into dark, dry laughter. Duster walked over to the man and cut Wess’ shirt open before plunging the knife into his right shoulder. Wess screamed into the makeshift gag, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. “It’s too late for sorry, Dad. It’s 20 years to late…” Duster said, pulling the knife out, causing crimson blood to start rolling down his arm and chest…the rest of that night Wess felt pain, the pain of being hurt by a loved one, the only loved one that you know. Wess knew how Duster felt and he felt so much guilt, pain, and sorrow. No matter how many times he says, “Sorry.” It’s too late, 20 years too late…

 

\------------  
Sorry, it's so short but I did want to write Duster getting revenge on his Father.  
Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
